Violet Gilbert
by anothercarly
Summary: Violet Gilbert is the elder sister of Jeremy and Elena. With her parents dead and vampires running amok, Violet is all that's left to protect her family and her town.
1. Chapter 1

"Toast. I can make toast."

"Its all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena smiled.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy seemed to appear.

"Neither of you need coffee." Violet declared, leaning on the counter.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?"

While Elena politely declines, Jeremy took the money from Jenna. No surprise, really.

"Jenna, your presentation?" Violet reminded the frazzled adult.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!"

"Don't worry, Jenna, I've got the kids." Violet raised her mug.

As she left, Elena looked at Jeremy. "You okay?"

"Don't start."

"What about you, Elena. You ready to go back?" Violet asked her little sister.

"Yeah, of course."

"You can put on a strong face for Jeremy but you can't fool me, Elena."

"You didn't have to take a semester off of school, you know."

"Of course I did. Besides, I'm not really off. I'm working here, you know. I'm with the Historical Society AND I'll be working a bit with Mayor Lockwood. Plus, I'm a member of the Founder's Counsel now. All work and no play, Elena."

"I highly doubt that." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Well, get off to school. And watch out for Jeremy, that kid's up to no good."

The rest of Violet's day started with reading the newspaper and sighing at the recent animal attacks, annotating notes along the way. Then she took a run for about an hour, her normal route, and beat her usual time by about two minutes. She was getting faster, that was good. She never was a great runner, horrid even. But, things change because they have to. After her run, she showered and changed into her trouser jeans and a sheer top and a cardigan. She slinged her leather laptop case, which lust contained her papers today, over her shoulder and grabbed the keys to her car.

This was Violet's third Founder's Counsel Meeting. She learned about the true meaning as well and her parents' involvement when she was seventeen; and that's when her training began. That's when the weekly, mysterious trips to the Gilbert lakehouse began. That's when relentless journal reading began. And after her parents died, that was when the counsel meetings began.

And now, at merely nineteen, Violet was practically the head of the Gilbert household. Of course, Aunt Jenna did all of the mundane parenting and caretaking, but Violet, after John's specific intructions, was in charge of protecting her family, and in extension the rest of Mystic Falls, from the creatures of the night. Speaking of John, he had gone AWOL, and now the young Gilbert was in charge of the house.

When Violet arrived at the Lockwood house, Carol opened the door. "Hello, Violet."

"Hello, Mrs. Lockwood."

"Violet, we're counsel members now. Call me Carol."

"Sorry, I'm still used to you-never mind. Is everyone here?"

"Yes! You were last to arrive, right on time."

The Counsel meeting, along with the usual Founders business like balls and history, had a deeper meaning. Vampires. And finding them.

"So, it is obvious what the first item of discussion is."

"Quite obvious." Violet replied, pulling a copy of the newspaper from her briefcase. "You know, the town is only going to believe animal attacks for so long. Maybe we should try a little harder at not making them so _publicized_."

"You can't stop the press, Violet." Logan fell sighed, exasperated. "I know. I'm a part of it. And it'll only make people question the conspiracy behind keeping animal attacks a secret. Could you see the hysteria over the town keeping secrets?"

"Fine then, Logan. What do you suggest?"

"The obvious answer: find the vampire and kill it."

"Wow, how have I never thought of that, Logan. You're leadership in our grand counsel is truly inspirational." Violet replied sarcastically. "Yes, we all understand we have to kill the vampire, but that isn't quite so easy, is it?"

"You are so like your aunt, Violet."

"Zach, what about the vervain?" Liz asked, changing the subject.

"I can get some more."

There was something off about Zach.

"What do we do with it, though?" Linda asked.

"We wear it and we keep it with us in case we find anything."

"That's all perfectly fine and good, but _how _do we find it? We have absolutely nothing to go on, all we can do is look for something suspicious while life goes on and more people in this town _die._"

"Violet," Carol started. "I get it, you're parents are gone and now you want to-"

"You mistunderstand, Mrs. Lockwood. All I'm doing is trying to protect the town and my family like the rest of us. Now, I suggest we keep a very sharp watch out for anything suspicious in town. We need eyes everywhere. In town. In the shops. In schools. We look for anything new and suspicious."

"That sounds reasonable." Mayor Lockwood declared. "Who've we got to watch in the school? The chances of there being a vampire there are incredibly slim, but we need somebody to watch out over there in case something happens. Liz can't be every where."

Carol looked over to me, and others soon followed.

"Do you really want me to-"

"Just work with the History department over there. I can set it up. I'll tell administration that you want to help get some experience and that you want to improve Mystic Falls History in the school on behalf of the historical society."

"Do you actually think that it'll work?"

"It's a better chance than any."

"Alright, then." Violet sighed. "It looks like I'm going back to school."

* * *

"I'm meeting Bonnie at the grille."

"Okay have fun. Wait. I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night."

"Very nice." Violet winked at Jenna.

As Elena opened the door, a teenage boy was there.

"Oh."

"Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was . . . strange."

"Who's this?" Jenna asked me.

"I don't have the slightest clue." Violet replied as she listened closely.

"No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish."

Blood?

"Um, something like that. How's your leg?"

Something like that, right.

Violet was distracted by the rest of the conversation by Jenna making conversation. "So how was the founder's meeting?"

"Uh, it was good. We mostly just talked about how much the high school is lacking in its Mystic Falls history department. Since that's what I'm majoring in an I'm, ya know, tight with the youth, as it were, they're sending me in there to kind of revamp their history department."

"So you get to hang out with Mr. Tanner."

"I love Mr. Tanner!" Violet shouted in response to Jenna's sarcastic remark.

"Only because you were good at history and his little teacher's pet."

"Well, Tanner's about to get Tannered. Wait until I rip him a new one from Carol Lockwood and the Mayor themselves."

Jenna smiled deviously.

"Did you tell Elena or Jeremy?"

"Nah, they'll figure it out when they see me. I know how much they love a good suprise."

"Keep an eye on-"

"Jeremy, I know." Violet finished for her. Jenna sighed. "You're doing a really good job, you know. As good as anyone in this situation would at least."

"I hope so."

* * *

"The Battle of Willow Creek. What was it?"

"It was the end of the war in Mystic Falls."

Mr. Tanner looked to the interruption as the petite brunette knocked on the door frame.

"Violet Gilbert, what are you doing here?"

"Did you get the email from Carol Lockwood?"

"Ah! That's right! I didn't expect you to be interrupting class though."

"Violet, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Elena, your sister must not have informed you. She's here to help me improve the history department. Local history, that is. The Historical Society appears to believe that our local history is not good enough, so they sent my favorite student to harass me. You all could learn from Violet. She actually cared and knew her history. Violet, you can sit down if you want. We're just going over the local history."

Violet slid into a desk at the back of the class and pulled out her monogramed stationary.

"Now, The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?"

"Um . . . a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it."

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

Violet's head snapped up.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know."

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

Violet angrily scrawled down _targets students instead of teaching, many don't remember basic facts, may speak mounds of teaching methods._

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Again, Violet's head snapped up in wonder.

"That's correct. Mister. . .?"

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant."

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner."

Hardly anyone knew about the fire. But the files were stored.

"Violet."

"He's-uh. He's right. I'm suprised you didn't know that."

"Hmm."

After class dismissed, I held Tanner back to go through my notes.

"Firstly, stop targeting your students. Maybe give them something that makes them want to know. LIke instead of spewing facts use a bit more of an enrichment base. Also, get your facts straight and brush up on your local history. Go read the records Salvatore was talking about."


	2. Chapter 2

"Violet! What the hell?" Elena asked, storming into the kitchen. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to be at school?"

"Surprise?"

"Violet!" Jeremy shouted, entering. "I didn't expect to see you spying on me through Tanner's class!"

"Well, I was, and you're doing very poorly, I might add. I didn't tell either of you because this is how you'd react. Plus, i don't mind keeping an eye on you two."

"What are you even doing?"

"Keeping Tanner in check." Violet rolled her eyes. "The local history department sucks and Tanner sucks at teaching it. Carol Lockwood and I are buds now, so I'm helping her out."

"What's all the noise about?" Jenna asked, walking into the kitchen.

"First day of school."

"Ah. Well, I'm staying out of it."

"As you probably should."

"Whatever, I'm going to the bonfire tonight." Elena sighed in her typical teenage way.

"Me too."

"Fine-uh-make good choices. Don't drink in drive. Buckle up." Jenna recited.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Violet called as the two teens shuffled up the stairs and to their rooms.

"Do you want to grab dinner tonight?"

* * *

"So how're the Founders Counsel Meetings?" Jenna chuckled, taking a bite into her fry.

"Oh, you know, same old. _We need to embrace our history. You know what does that? Throwing a ball!_" And then the two young women laughed.

"You're old for your age." Jenna observed.

"I kinda have to be. I had to grow up really fast and quickly. I mean, I know you're around to like, take care of them and all, but I still feel kind of responsible for them, ya know?"

"Yeah, I get it." Jenna sighed, taking a large sip from her drink. "Violet, be damn thankful you can't drink yet." She lets out a stressed laugh.

"It's Ten o' Clock on a Friday, Aunt Jenna. You're entitled to a drink or two."

"Or three." She rolled her eyes at herself.

After that exchange Violet's cellphone rang. She was going to see it but she saw it was the sheriff. "Sorry, Jenna, gotta take this." Violet excused herself and stepped into the hall, hitting answer on her cell phone.

"What's up, Sheriff?"

"There's been another attack. At the big high school bonfire. I'm starting to think you might be on to something with your high school idea."

"Who was it?"

"Vicki Donovan." Violet had babysat Vicki when she was younger as a favor and a way of getting extra cash. Recently, her brother Matt had been dating Elena, before the accident. Currently Jeremy was trying to court her. Violet knew Vicki well, but also knew she was up to no good.

"Seriously? Oh my God."

"I know. That's why I called you."

"Okay. Okay. Shoot. Jeremy must be freaking out. Elena too. Alright. Thanks, Liz. Call me when you hear anything. I'll have a word with them to see if they saw anything, and I'm sure I'll see Matt Monday."

"Alright, thanks, Violet."

* * *

"Jeremy, how are you?" Violet asked her little brother as he and Elena entered the house.

"Fine, Violet. Just fine." He groaned sarcastically.

"What happened?"

He rolled his eyes. "As I'm probably going to explain a million times, I was looking for Vicki with Elena and I found her looking like she was attacked by and animal. It's that simple. I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. I can drive you to the hospital tomorrow if you want? I wouldn't mind visiting Vicki myself."

"I'll get myself there."

And then, as full of angst as always, Jeremy stormed up to his room.

"How about you Elena? Wanna talk?"

"I just want to go to bed."

* * *

_**Alright guys, sorry this chapter is so short. I just wanted to start doing a chapter per episode so I'm cutting this off here, just to make it a bit more clean. Thanks guys!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Busy, busy, busy. All I am today is busy. To all of you, I do not exist." Violet made it perfectly clear to her family.

"Hey, busy-bee. Hair up or down?"

"Ask the kid!" Violet gestured at Elena, who was just standing there.

"Parent Teacher Conferences. Up or down?"

Elena makes some snippy comments and Jenna decides to keep her hair up.

"You're both feisty today."

"I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff. Where is Jeremy?" Elena remarked.

"He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse."

"Jenna!" Violet exclaimed.

"There is no wood shop, is there?"

"No."

"Yeah."

"Okay, shoes. Where the hell are my shoes? Elena, did you take my boots?"

"Yeah, I wore them to the bonfire. They're upstairs. I'll grab them."

"Thank you!" She groaned. "Ask next time! Now where are my papers?"

"What's got you in a tissy?" Jenna snidely asked with a smirk.

"Do you know how much work Carol has thrown on me? I'm pretty much putting together the entire event! All she's doing is delegating!" Not to mention the recent "animal attack." Violet was under way too much stress.

"Violet, take a Xanax."

"I don't need a Xanax, Jenna!"

"Violet Evelyn Gilbert, you will take your medication right now or so help me God-"

"Fine, toss me the bottle. They're right next to the sink." Violet rolled her eyes as Jenna tossed her the bottle of medication. She opened her Gatoraid and took her xanax.

"Happy now?"

"Didn't have you take it so that I would be happy, Violet."

Then Elena came back down with the boots. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Elena. See you at school."

"You're going to school today too?"

"Yes. I've gotta meet with Tanner and talk about the Library, and then I've gotta give a presentation on the Comet to the history classes. And then I've got to go and start putting together everything that can be. And then tomorrow I have to finish it all."

"Christ, Violet."

"Yes. Christ indeed."

* * *

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration." Violet explained. She spotted her little sister flirting with the mysterious Salvatore boy. "Little sister, my eyes are up here."

Elena glared and blushed.

"Anyway, tomorrow's celebration is going to be one to commemorate this historical significance of the comet. The historical significance, if you do not already know, is on the board and should now be in your notes. There are also a few accounts of it in the library, and I highly encourage your giving them a quick read."

And with that Violet's lecture was complete. Tanner only allowed her a few words before ushering her away. She gave Tanner a quick goodbye and left the outline she made at their earlier meeting on her desk. Next was to the printers at Town Hall to print and fold all of the brochures. She hopped into her little bug and drove over to town hall. As she entered she gave Lindsey a hello and headed right to the back room, which contained the industrial printer for all of Mystic Falls' crazy festivities. She pulled out her laptop and plugged it into the printer, selecting to print some 500 brochures with a plethora of crap about the comet and history and ceremonies and what not. As they printed, she cut the thick stationary and stacked each piece neatly, knowing Carol would not accept anything less. Finally, after an hour, she finished the brochures. She then had to run all five hundred over to the Lockwood house. Carol made sure to offer Violet a glass of wine, which she obviously turned down (if for no other reason that Carol's offer was only a pleasantry; Violet couldn't even drink). She was given about 72,000 more jobs and then rushed out of Casa de Lockwood.

Next was her meeting with the Mystic Grille, who was providing some festivities of their own. Food and drink and making merry and whatnot. That meeting went just fine. She had to make sure all of the decorations were ready and had to be certain that the chairs were the perfect shade of ivory and that the exact amount of chairs were readily available because God knows that no one in this town had anything better to do than come to these damn ceremonies.

Needless to say, Violet was judgey when she was stressed.

Anyway, she finally finished up her historical society duties and then began the ones that actually mattered. She made her way over to Sheriff Forbes's office to talk about the animal attacks. And Vicki. And what the hell they were going to do.

"Violet, you're new. You're not as experienced as all of us. You don't have the responsibility you think you do. Just relax, okay?"

"You're legitimately telling me to relax when innocent people in this town are dying because the Council is too inefficient and too preoccupied to do anything about it?"

"I don't mean that, I just mean that it's obvious that this is stressing you out and giving you anxiety and you don't need to worry. There are plenty of more experienced members that can handle it."

"I'm a Gilbert, Liz!" Violet snapped.

Liz looked at Violet with sympathy. "That's what this is about, huh? Your parents-"

"I'm not here to talk to you about how sad my life is now that my parents are dead, Sheriff. I'm here to stop the deaths that keep happening. Have you heard anything from Vicki?"

"Violet, if you want to help, just keep everyone at school safe, okay? Just keep watching."

* * *

"Ugh, Violet! I don't know what to think! And his brother opened the door? I didn't even know he had a brother! And it was like he didn't even want me there! And he started talking about Kathy or whatever, Stefan's ex, I could not feel more idiotic! What do you think, Violet?" Elena groaned. Violet rested her head back on her pillow and put her fingers to the bridge of her nose.

"Look, Elena. I know it's hard for you to understand, since you have the best siblings in the world." It was a bit sarcastic, but true at heart. "But some people just don't get along with their family. My roommate hated her mom. My ex boyfriend hated his sister. By the sound of it, they do not exactly get along. And that leaves people in a very bad position when people they might care about get involved. When I met Danny's sister he was freaking out. Elena, you're over thinking it. I need my rest." Violet all about kicked Elena out, exhausted. Elena groaned and left the room.

* * *

"It's beautiful, Violet, you did a fantastic job!"

"I'm exhausted, Carol."

"Well you're off for the night. Go grab a candle. Enjoy the ceremony."

"Thank God." She groaned with an eye roll. Carol laughed at her. Violet smiles with a wave and went over to find the candles. It was hard for a nineteen year old in Mystic Falls. It seemed like everyone was either in high school or twenty some years old. But she made the most of it. A few of her friends from high school were in town for the Comet, so she met up with them. Of course they knew nothing of vampires or any of that business, she Violet could be a bit normal, even if only for a moment.

"Evelyn Marie!"

"Violet, did you do this?" Evelyn asked.

"No, of course not, Carol Lockwood did!" Violet replied with a grin. "Light me up, friend."

Evelyn lit Violet's candle.

"Violet Gilbert, fancy seeing you here!"

"Danny, Danny, Danny." Danny, of course, was Violet's ex. Still friends though. Best friends forever, and all that.

"How about we all get a drink?"

"I hope you mean of Virgin Pina Coladas because I have made something for myself for this town and if Miss History were seen drinking Carol Lockwood would be all over her ass." Violet hinted.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go to the Grille."

* * *

"Well he's a cutie." Evelyn remarked, taking a sip of her "Sprite."

"Yes, he is." Violet remarked.

"Oh, yeah. Totally hot." Danny remarked sarcastically.

Evelyn and Violet looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean I'd probably screw him."

"And that is why were aren't dating anymore, Dan." Violet replied.

The three somewhat creepily watched him as Vicki Donovan approached him. Vicki was like fifteen, what was she doing?

"What's Donovan doing?" Danny asked.

And then she walked away and went to the bathroom. And the hottie disappeared.

The three resumed their celebrations when Jeremy frantically entered the Grille.

"Has anyone seen Vicki?"

"She was just here!" Evelyn called from across the bar.

"She went to the bathroom. . ." Danny checked his watch. "About twenty five minutes ago."

"Shit." Violet mumbled.

And then Jeremy and Tyler and Elena started arguing about Jeremy and then Matt decided to break it up and decide to find his sister.

Vicki was in trouble. Violet knew that much.

"I've gotta go." Violet excused herself quickly and left the bar, beginning her search. Last time Vicki went missing she ended up almost dead.

She searched alleys. Streets. And eventually rooftops.

All because she heard a scream.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

She followed the sound, stupidly she might add, up the stairs and to the roof. A makeshift stake was in her hand. She hid behind the wall of the roof, breathing heavily.

"You have to stop screaming."

"No, stop. Please. Don't."

"Shh. I got you."

Violet's heart was beating as fast is it could ever. She was about to cry. Yeah, she's hunted before. But seriously, real vampires? She took the deepest breathe she could, and stepped from behind the wall. In front of her was Vicki and the guy from the Grille. Again, stupidly. She didn't even have a plan, but the first thing that came to mind was one of the first tricks she was taught. She through the stake directly at him.

But he caught it with one swift motion.

"And who are you?" He grinned menacingly.

"Violet, what the hell are you doing here?" Vicki cried.

"Violet, eh?" The vamp remarked. "Oh, I remember. You were just talking about me." Within seconds he was in front of Violet. "And how can I help you, Violet?"

She couldn't think of anything to say.

And then, just to add to everything going on, Stefan appeared on the roof. Great. Another one.

"Violet? What are you doing here?"

"Well look at this reunion." The first one remarked. "Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?"

Violet was ready to pass out.

"Let them go, Damon."

Within seconds Damon had pulled Vicki and Violet to the edge of the roof.

"Really? Fine."

"No!" Violet shouted, spinning around and trying, unsuccessfully, to punch Damon.

"Nice try." He grinned. "But back to business.

Vicki screamed and Stefan shouted.

"Ugh, Relax." Damon threw Vicki to Stefan. "I don't need her dead, but Violet, on the other hand. . ."

Damon grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes. "Go ahead and take a walk. . .off the roof."

Violet took a deep breathe. And took a step forward. . .before spinning around and grabbing the stake that Damon had dropped.

"On vervain, are we?" Damon remarked. "You are just one trouble maker aren't you? I had a feeling."

"Damon, leave her alone."

"Why, brother? She's going to be a real inconvenience."

"She's-"

"Who is she?"

"She's Elena's sister."

"Elena's sister. I wonder how Elena's sister feels that her little sis is dating a vampire. How do you feel, Violet?"

She said nothing.

"Fine, Elena's sister. You're free to go, for now. Just one more thing." He ripped the necklace off of Violet.

"You're going to forget about this. About me, Stefan, Vicki, the whole rooftop shibang. Just remember I'm the hottie from the Grille." He winked at Stefan. "Anyway, you left the Grille to look for Vicki but couldn't find her. You ended up finishing something for the comet. Now go home. Go to bed."


End file.
